1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling a sleep mode. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling a sleep mode capable of controlling cancellation of the sleep mode using a low power processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the significant development of information and communication technology and a semiconductor technology, supply and use of all types of mobile terminals and/or portable terminals has rapidly increased. The portable terminal provides various functions, such as a call function, a music playback function, a character message transceiving function, a digital broadcasting reception function, a near field wireless communication function, and an Internet connection function.
Meanwhile, the portable terminal uses a battery for portability. Due to use of the battery, schemes for reducing current consumption, or in other words, power consumption, are being focused on in a field of portable terminals. In order to reduce current consumption, when a portable terminal according to the related art is not used, the portable terminal operates in a low power mode, that is, a sleep mode. If a wake-up event is generated, the portable terminal operating in the sleep mode cancels, i.e., terminates or exits, the sleep mode and operates in an active mode. For example, the wake-up event may be a key signal input from a physical key input unit. When the physical key input is needed, the user may inconveniently perform the physical key input. For example, when both hands are dirty, the user may inconveniently wash their hands in order to perform the physical key input. In order to address the problem, in recent years, a scheme of cancelling a sleep mode of the portable terminal through motion or voice without key input has been considered. However, in order to cancel a sleep mode of the portable terminal using the motion or voice, a main controller such as an Application Processor (AP) should maintain an active state or be periodically woken-up. This results in an increase of current consumption in the portable terminal and thus, reduces an amount of power stored in the battery of the portable terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.